


The Last Song

by EmilyRLightwood



Category: Malex - Fandom, Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malex, Pain and Longing, Roswell NM, Sad Maria, Sad Michael, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyRLightwood/pseuds/EmilyRLightwood
Summary: Michael thinks that by choosing Maria, he can finally let go of all the pain and the hurt from his past. But Alex Manes will forever be in his heart.





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> So, I watched season 1 of Roswell, NM and loved it! Actually, I haven't watched the finale yet because reasons. But I did watch the last scene between Michael and Maria because my friends were telling me about it and their description of the scene immediately made me think of this song and thus this drabble was born.
> 
> Based off of the last scene between Michael and Maria on Roswell, NM 1x13  
> Inspired by the song "The Last Song" by Jana Kramer (I recommend you listen to it before, during, and after reading this.)
> 
> Read if you enjoy pain/ship Malex/found the Michael and Maria pairing heartbreaking for Alex. Enjoy!
> 
> Tell me what you think in a comment or come find me on twitter @hundredacregirl (formerly @emilyrlightwood)

“Let me guess...you’re closed?”

 

Maria turned around slowly on the bar stool, her breath catching in her chest at the sight of him. The man she didn’t think twice about until that night. The man she couldn’t get off her mind since that night. Michael Guerin.

 

Maria swallowed slowly before answering, “No, we’re um...we’re open, actually.”

 

“That’s good,” Michael murmured, removing the cowboy hat from his head as he stepped toward Maria, gathering her face in his hands and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

 

Maria responded with her whole body, caressing his bearded face with her soft hands, leaning into him as the kiss deepened.

 

Breathless, they finally separated, Maria pressing her forehead against Michael’s chest.

 

“We really need to--” she started.

 

“Talk?” he finished, moving his fingers under her chin and lifting her face til their eyes met.

 

“We will,” he promised, smiling through the words. “But first do you mind if I…” he motioned over to the guitar that was sitting idly on the stage.

 

“Sure,” she said, a little unsure of what was going to come next. She was unaware that he had any musical talents, but she welcomed the distraction while she attempted to process what had just happened.

 

Maria stood up from the stool and walked around the bar to grab a cleaning rag. Michael grabbed the guitar, sat down on the edge of the stage, and started strumming.

 

His playing started off slow. It didn’t even sound like a song at first, just pretty chords he was throwing together. Maria smiled as she wiped off the counter, amazed to witness this hidden talent of Michael’s. 

 

Suddenly, Michael started singing. It was soft and slow; Maria wasn’t even sure if she was meant to hear it, but she listened, curiosity getting the best of her.

 

_ This will be the last song _

_ About all the shit that went wrong _

_ You burned me, I burned you _

_ Yeah all of it’s true _

_ I’m sick of that same old tune _

 

Michael’s strumming got louder, his voice stronger as he belted out the heartbreaking words. When he had started playing, he didn’t have a song in mind, he just knew he wanted to play again, to feel the coarse strings under his fingertips and the cool wood against his body. But the words were coming from somewhere deep inside of him, a place that while still holding so much pain, still held so much love for another person. He found himself lost in a sea of emotions, the only way to stay above water being to let the emotions pour out of him.

 

_ This is the last song _

_ I’m ever gonna sing about you _

_ The last time I write I can’t live without you _

_ Come on melody, set me free _

_ I have to move on _

_ Yeah you’re gone _

_ This is the last song _

 

The hand with the cleaning rag in it rotated slowly, wiping down the same part of the counter over and over again as Maria got lost in her thoughts, thoughts of what was happening and the friend she was betraying.

 

_ If you really think this is what _

_ I really wanted then you’re just wrong _

_ But you’re the one telling everyone _

_ You were already gone _

_ So this is the last song… _

 

Michael strummed the last chord and sang the final note, his voice hoarse from how much force he had put behind every word. His hands were shaking, from the adrenaline of playing for the first time in a long time or from the memories of his past, he didn’t know. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he tried to compose himself.

 

By now, Maria had stopped working altogether. She walked around the bar and leaned on the counter, bringing her face up to look at this man she still had so much to learn about.

 

After a few moments, their eyes finally met, painful looks on both of their faces.

 

Softly she said, “That was for him, wasn’t it?” 

 

Sullenly, with a bowed head, Michael nodded.

 

‘It’s always him,’ he thought.


End file.
